


Show me love

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a lecture to attend shortly however he's comfy, warm, and Enigma makes a fantastic pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me love

“Comfy,” Charles protested groggily, nuzzling Enigma’s chest. She was coming over a lot more often now and he was glad for it. Having another telepath around was almost comforting, his entire life he’d been alone in what he could do, now he had someone who understood exactly what it was like.

“I know. But if memory serves you’ve got class in 15 minutes,” she said running her fingers through his hair with a soft smile. She had to admit she’d fallen pretty hard for him which was dangerous for the both of them. She was a wanted woman and he only had a vague idea of who she really was. She trusted him but she was scared of how he’d react to what had been done to her, and what she’d done to others, for now though what mattered was that he was there and he looked so damn adorable like this. 

“Get lecture later,” he mumbled before falling back asleep again.

“What are we going to do with you?” Enigma pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, settling back down in their bed again. She wanted to have memories of times like this for the incoming storm.


End file.
